finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Enna Kros
Enna Kros is a major non-player character in World of Final Fantasy. She encourages Lann and Reynn to travel through Grymoire to discover the forgotten memories of their past. Profile Appearance Enna has long silver hair and dark blue eyes. She wears a long white coat with the sleeves rolled up with a black vest underneath. She has a pink ruffled ascot with a sky blue gem in the center and white gloves. She has pale olive green capris and mid-shin black boots. Personality Who's Who :Supposed Age: 24 (And never a day older, says she) :Notes: Surprisingly casual / Seems kind of hands-off / Old friend of Tama and Serafie / Sincere, and never known to lie / Drops dire truths with a smile, making it hard to tell when to be worried ;She's God :No, really, she is. While some regard her as a funny lady with a divinity complex, she is in fact the real actual creator of Grymoire and other "Realms of Fantasy." She calls the shots and makes the rules, although she (usually) prefers not to interfere once they're in place. :Basically gods never make mistakes, and so if humanity is a divine creation, then all possible deeds of humankind must fall within divine parameters and therefore be error-free, right? And since humanity is error-free, why should god have to work? Her nine-to-five shift ended when she created people. Such are the reckless musings of Enna Kros, Lazy God. ;The Realms of Fantasy :When building her worlds, Enna Kros took glimpses at many other worlds outside her dominion, cherry-picked the elements she liked, and integrated these "figments" into her creations. Her Champion System derives from this mechanic. :Since before using the power of fantasy to create worlds, Enna Kros has maintained a close friendship with The Girl Who Forgot Her Name, whom she found by chance at the source of that power. ;The Champion System :At the core of Enna Kros's fantasy worlds lies a crystal, which The Girl Who Forgot Her Name refers to as the Deus Crystal. Conceived by dreams, the crystal can take flights of fancy to distant worlds that have no logical connection to its own. Enna Kros (better known as Alexander) sifts through the figments the crystal finds in search of souls with the potential to protect her worlds from threats like the Exnine Knights and the Cogna. She then shapes these souls into Crystal Cubes, which become a descendible, self-sufficient system of antibodies that activates when her universe is threatened from the outside. ;Alexander as Enna Kros :The woman "Enna Kros" is not the god Alexander's true divine form, but rather that of a soldier named Roksanne who existed prior to the creation of the Realms of Fantasy. Alexander was fond of Roksanne's spirit and chose to merge with her soul rather than absorb it. (Incidentally, Roksanne once summoned Tama and had a pact with her.) :Of course, a god's mind is vast and requires many faces. While life as Roksanne provides much enjoyment, Alexander also frequently appears as a male: a fierce young man named Aris. (This young man was once Serafie's master.) So you see, outside of Grymoire, depending on which A-World you pay a visit to, you might find that god has more forms than one. ;First World of Origin :WORLD OF FINAL FANTASY (Apocrypha) Story Enna Kros appeared one day as a customer in Nine Bean Coffee where Lann and Reynn worked, and introduced them to Tama and reminded them of their origins. She is a "God" who created the world of Nine Wood Hills and Grymoire. Gameplay In the Maxima version, Enna Kros can be fought as a superboss after clearing the Postscript, alongside Tama and Serafie. She can be found in Nine Bean Coffee. Quotes Enna Kros will only utter these quotes after Lann and Reynn has just returned from Wellspring Woods in Chapter 1. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Enna Kros sprites.png|Set of Enna Kros' sprites. FFRK Interferrence With the World Icon.png|Icon for Interference With the World. FFRK Power of A Icon.png|Icon for Power of A. FFRK Interferrence With the World.png|Interference With the World. FFRK Power of A.png|Power of A. Gallery WoFF Enna Kros PSN Avatar.png|PSN avatar. WoFF Enna Kros Artwork.png|Artwork WoFF Enna Kros SS.png|As the Customer. WoFF Enna Kros SS2.png|Enna Kros. Enna Kros Lilikin Form.jpg|In Lilikin form, seen in the "World Parade" ending. WoFFMM Enna Kros.png|World of Final Fantasy: Meli-Melo'' Category:Characters in World of Final Fantasy Category:Deities